We Met at a Shawarma Place
by Uchiha B
Summary: It's really all in the title, she just so happened to have a little bad luck and came across the 'Avengers' at an interesting place in the aftermath of Loki's attack. Amaterasu-sama, please save her! IY/Avengers, Kagome x ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Suggestible

* * *

She was hungry.

And as such, she went to the closest food place that she could find (one that was intact and willing to serve, that is). After all, it took a lot of energy to purify those strange alien creatures that suddenly attacked New York City, spiritual energy included.

She had stayed low-key on the ground, not wanting to catch any sort of attention, especially that of the news reporters and the group now know as the 'Avengers' on a world-wide scale, and she was proud to say that she probably managed to save hundreds of people without even being seen.

_'Sha...warma?' _Kagome thought, looking down to the plate of food she had been served. She had never heard of shawarma before, but it looked pretty good and she was absolutely starving, _'I'll wait until after I eat to call Onii-san.'_

The door (barely on its hinges) suddenly opened and the three occupants of the food joint looked up, all surprised that someone else wanted to eat at a time like this when the city was just barely starting to even realise what had just happened.

"See, told you guys it was still open!" An amused voice said with amusement and excitement, "I've always wanted to try this place!"

"You didn't even know what shawarma was until earlier today, Stark," A dry tone replied, "Let's just eat without your smart-ass remarks."

"Might want to take that arrow outta your ass– oh, hello~!" The first male voice suddenly changed to something suave and it really reminded her of Miroku and she was a bit wary to see he was staring right at her.

_'Iron... Man, everyone calls him, I think,' _Kagome thought, watching with furrowed eyes as he slicked back his hair and attempted to wipe off the dirt from his face, though it failed miserably, before walking (limping was a more appropriate word) up to her table with a manly charm that one only gained through years of experience, _'Oh, Amaterasu-sama, I heard he's a womanizer.'_

"Hello, beautiful~" He grinned, revealing nice white teeth and leaned suggestively up against her little table, "What brings you to this shawarma place on such a gorgeous day?" He said it as if New York hadn't just been put through a war zone.

"Stark!"

"Is she even legal?"

"She's wearing a school-girl uniform!"

"Pedophile."

"She's a Priestess!"

Each of his companions said their say at the same time and luckily, it was too jumbled for either her or Iron Man to really make out.

"Eh?" Kagome blinked her blue eyes innocently, "No Engrish?" She shrugged with an exaggerated Asian accent and simply went to ignore him as he looked rather taken back by her response.

"Well, I've had non-English speakers all over me with just a 'come-hither' look," Iron Man muttered, obviously seeing this as some sort of challenge for God knows what reason, "You ain't getting off that easy, little girl."

Amaterasu-sama, save her!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing: Suggestible

* * *

"Nǐ hǎo?"

Her brows twitched and she closed her eyes in annoyance, letting out a few breaths so she wouldn't act rashly and just deck Iron Man in his face.

"No?" Stark didn't see any reaction and moved on to the next greeting, "Konnichiwa? Maybe Annyeong haseyo? Or how about Chào?"

"Stop bothering the little girl, Stark!" Barton called out, "Just because you broke up with your girlfriend doesn't mean you need to get yourself thrown in prison by chasing after jail bait!"

_'Do I really look that young?' _Kagome thought self-consciously, moving away when Stark inched closer to her person, _'It's not like I look like I'm ten or anything... right?!' _

"So, babe, _how_ old are you?" Stark asked with a waggle of his brows, "So long as you're eighteen, we're good to go."

"Stop now, Stark!" Captain America ordered, quickly moving over to his teammate and placing a firm hand on his shoulder to pull him back, "Would you really slide so low?"

_'Is this insulting or not?' _Kagome wondered, wishing she were wearing any other clothes rather than her school uniform, but it wasn't like she had time to change when those aliens had attacked the city.

"Let him," Natasha shrugged, "That way we'll have a reason to throw him in jail." She deadpanned, but no one was actually sure she was joking or not.

"Lighten up, Cap," Tony simply said, "And give me a break. I just saved the damn world, so I think I'm entitled to a little harmless flirting."

"She's a child, Stark!" Captain America argued, "It's not harmless!"

"I'm eighteen."

Both men paused and glanced over to Kagome, surprised that she had spoken in perfect English, "I'm eighteen. Please stop talking like I'm a little girl!" She said with irritation, ignoring their faces as she took another bite of her shawarma.

"Oh ho ~ the kitten has claws," Stark looked twice as interested now and she suddenly regretted even opening her mouth to begin with, "What's your name, Miss Kitty?"

"Shouldn't we report back to S.H.I.E.L.D?" Bruce finally spoke, "Before Loki has a chance to escape?" Though he did doubt the God would attempt such a thing since the Other Guy had smashed him up pretty good. The trickster was currently tied up and unconscious at their feet.

"Fear not! Loki shall not go far in the presence of a Priestess should he awakes!" Thor said cheerfully, polishing off his shawarma and pulling Captain America's serving towards him, "Even he cannot resist such a temptation!"

_'What?'_

Kagome stared blankly and was simply floored that she hadn't noticed the bright golden aura surrounding the blond man the moment he walked into the shawarma place, _'How the hell did I not notice a God!?'_

"A Priestess?" Stark repeated, looking three times as interested now, "You mean like a nun?" His arm was suddenly around her shoulder, "That's kinda hot."

Not even the shawarma was worth this...


End file.
